


For Every War, There Was Peace

by easternCriminal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternia, Beforus, includes headcanons of my own, the last days before his death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easternCriminal/pseuds/easternCriminal
Summary: And suddenly it’s not longer the Signless, soon to be Sufferer, facing down Her Imperious Conescension, leader of an entire race, in her throne room. It becomes two old friends - Thief and a Seer, Blood and Life, Red and Tyrian…Meenah and Kankri.





	

There’s only the shuffle of his feet to fill the hallways, accompanied by the footfalls of the Threshecutioner on either side of him. The doors are taller - larger than life like the entire ship has been. In another life he might have found it stunning or beautiful, but no. He could never think that now, when he’s seen so many with less. Not when he takes in the 2x3 tridents all in a row, different tyrian symbols next to each. Different murdered heiresses. 

The doors open as if on their own accord, and for the first time the threshecutioners hang back as the Signless enters the throne room. Her back is facing him, even as the doors slam shut behind him. All he can see is her untamed mane of hair cascading behind her and her horns - far bigger than he had ever seen them before. She’s holding the moment. 

She turns around in her own time - she is the master of herself and can do everything she desires in her own time - and surveys the the broken, beaten body of the mutant up and down. He’s covered in his own dry blood - how it darkens makes it almost look like he’s a rust blood. His feet though are still bloody and bare and trail on the floor leaving the bright red in their wake. Her grin is like a shark or an angler fish as she bares down on him. 

His bright red abomination of eyes are locked on her symbol.

“Meenah.” The word is breathed out, familiar on a tongue that have never before spoken such a name. She’s taller, bigger than he would have expected. In all likelihood had he run into her at any other point he would have failed to realize who she was, but within the last week of imprisonment and torture, with his death undoubtedly nigh, the memories have been rushing back to him as if floodgates have opened, and when he looks up into the face of Her Imperial Condescension he instead catches on her piercings, the small dimples, the shape of her face. It’s all familiar to the Seer.

Shock and panic cross the face of the Condesce before her lips snarl into a frown.

“How do you know my hatch name?” 

“Meenah, let us not play this game right now - we’ve both had a bad track record with games anyway.” Her eyes flash. 

“It’s reelly glubbing you then.”

And suddenly it’s not longer the Signless, soon to be Sufferer, facing down Her Imperious Conescension, leader of an entire race, in her throne room. It becomes two old friends - Thief and a Seer, Blood and Life, Red and Tyrian…

Meenah and Kankri.

“So this is what you do? The moment you’re free of Her Benevolence you become a tyrant? You torture your friends like… like they’re your play things! You corrupt society beyond recognition. You take the simple concept that your ancestor so loved and bastardized the word until being culled brought fear into the hearts of trolls.”

“Kankri, you of all people shoald know that culling was flawed. It was diminfishing to all parties involved. Beforus made us weak - that’s why we lost our game. We were  _ weak.” _ She spat the word. “So I’ve made a society where people are strong.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry Meenah, I see now you’re so wise. How old are you at this point? Well over 50 sweeps? And yet you’re exactly the same. Take a look at your ship that you hide away in - how is this any different than running off to the pink moon? And yes, culling has never been right, but what you’ve created…” Horror crosses Kankri’s face. “Do you know what I’ve seen? The bloodshed, the… I’ve met some of our friends, and didn’t hit me until the past few days who they are and what they’ve become. Some of them have truly been transformed into monsters in your society.” He speaks in a way that cuts through her. He had never been so well with words before. Before he had simply been full of them, and when he opened his mouth it was as if they simply spilled out on their own accord with little care of their meaning, but now each word was tenderly chosen and commanding, his face holding an aged sureness he had never obtained before.

She towered over him yet he made her feel small.

“S-shut up! You’d think you pike the spilling of your blood,  _ mutant.”  _ She snarls the word through her teeth, but Kankri remains impassive.

“Are you happy being on top, Meenah? Are you happy to be so high that no one can touch you, no one can phase you? I’d introduce you to some of our old friends but, well, quite frankly I don’t believe any of them want to see you. You’ve become such a force. I wonder if the Aranea of this land would even be able to approach you.”

“She’s always been able to-”

“Not here. Not in this wasteland of a society that you’ve created. I can only hope that perhaps those that I’ve touched can carry on and oppose you when I’ve passed.” She shatters.

“YOU’RE GLUBBING DEAD! YOU GUPPY, I WILL CRILL YOU AND BURNS THE REMAINS - THERE WILL BE NO ONE WHO WILL DEFEAT ME OR WHO CAN OPPOSE ME WHEN YOU’RE GONE!” She’s practically foaming, but her eyes are glistening tyrian. The doors open and the Theshecutioners enter to take him back to take him back to his cell. Even as they grab his arms he looks up at his friend with cool focus. His mind flickers to Her Benevolence.

“Perhaps, Meenah, my cause will live on in those that come after us.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> quick thing to get it off my mind, wrote it in a night (did ya notice my reference to After Us by ToastyHat?) anyway, tell me what ya think, and thanks for reading!!!


End file.
